1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recognition method and system for component images. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic recognition method and system for component images (e.g. electronic device images) utilizing a singular value decomposition (SVD) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,692, entitled “System and Method for Inspecting Electrical Circuits Utiliing Reflective and Fluorescent Imagery,” discloses: a method for inspecting an electrical circuit including optically inspecting at least a portion of an electrical circuit by detecting light reflected therefrom in a first image during a first time interval, optically inspecting light emitted from at least a portion of the electrical circuit by fluorescence in a second image acquired during a second time interval and indicating defects in the electrical circuit based on geometrically coincident indications from both the optically inspecting at least a portion of an electrical circuit by detecting light reflected therefrom and the optically inspecting light emitted from at least a portion of the electrical circuit by fluorescence.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,782, entitled “Mounting Apparatus, Recognition Device and Recognition Method for Electronic Component,” discloses: an electronic component mounting apparatus, an electronic component recognition device and an electronic component recognition method which enable accurate recognition for correcting deviations in alignment of an electronic component in relation to its mounting position. An electronic component being held by a mounting head is illuminated, and a camera visually recognizes the electronic component. A light reflector disposed on a bottom face of the mounting head has a reflector for totally reflecting light, an illuminating body disposed on the reflector which illuminates by absorbing light from a first light source, and a selectively transmitting body disposed on the illuminating body which transmits light from the first light source and absorbs light from a second light source. This configuration causes the light entering the camera from the light reflector to be even. Two lighting methods, i.e. transillumination and illumination provided by reflection, are selectively used by switching the first and second light sources to select the kind of light.
However, there is a need of improving the method for inspecting electrical circuits disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,692 and the recognition method for electronic components disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,782. The above-mentioned patent publications are incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a recognition method and system for component images. A singular value decomposition method is utilized to provide an automatic recognition method for component images for enhancing the efficiency of recognition in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.